A Nation Worth Fighting For
by WriteMeYourThoughts
Summary: ReaderXAmerica. Alfred gets sent away to war. You're not sure how you'll cope. One-shot.


You looked at Alfred with sadness. Here he was, looking _so handsome _in his military uniform, yet you wished he didn't have it on. You and all of his friends had thrown him a farewell party three days ago, for he was to be sent out to Afghanistan on Friday. Well Friday was today, and he was about to leave for the airport.

"I wish you didn't have go so soon. I mean, you only just finished your training." You said to him.

"Yeah, but to be honest I'm kinda excited. I get to do this, _! I get to serve my country!" he said so proudly.

"I know, Al, I know. I'm just worried. But I have faith in you Alfy! You'll make a great Marine! Go out there and make us proud!" you put on a fake smile. This seemed to cheer him up, but you read him all too well. He too, was worried, but of course, him being the hero he always told you growing up he would be, he would never admit to it.

"Hey, don't worry _. I'll be home in six months, just in time for Thanksgiving! Then you'll feel ridiculous for worrying!" he smiled. Looking at him now, you missed his shaggy blond hair, with that crazy piece of hair that seemed to always defy the laws of gravity. But, because he was in the Marines now, he was forced to cut his hair.

"Right. You'll do great Al."

"Thanks, _. Hey, Artie has the car running. He's driving me to airport. Do _not _worry about me. I know what I'm doing." He said this as he pulled you into a tight hug. You blushed, but you should have been used to it. He was the love of your life, and you two had been dating for what seemed like forever. Alfred had even given you a promise ring.

"Alfred, I love you, so much." You said as you felt eyes brimming with tears.

He looked at you and gave you a small smile, and then he gave you a light kiss. Your heart pounded, and you kissed back with a little more force than what he gave you. It seemed to end too quickly, as he pulled away and grabbed his large duffle bag.

"So, are you sure ya don't want to go to the airport to drop off your hero?" he said breaking the tense atmosphere.

You gave a half – hearted laugh as you said, "I don't think I will. If I go I might end up forcing you to stay in the most embarrassing way possible."

He smiled at that. "Well, then goodbye my damsel in distress. I'll you in six months." And with that he left.

"Goodbye, my hero."

Only five months had passed after Alfred had left for Afghanistan. You were over at Arthur's house hanging out with him and his brother Matt. They both were Al's brothers, and you had grown closer to them after he was dispatched.

"Oh my gosh, Artie! Stop trying to make me eat that! I hate to tell you but your cooking is awful!" you said, trying to get him to get a fork of _something _in your mouth. "Mattie! Help me!"

"Hey Arthur, do you mind getting that fork out of her face? I mean, if you want to." He said shyly. He had never really been able to be assertive with his brothers. They were not mean to him; they just seemed to scare him.

"Oh come on, _! I swear it's good! You just have no taste!" Arthur huffed, finally pulling the fork away from your mouth. "I mean come on, you'll eat Alfred's hamburgers!"

"Well, I happen to like hamburgers!" You huffed. He brought up Alfred, though. To think, about it, you had not heard anything from him recently. Maybe he had an important mission? "Hey, speaking of burgers, have either of you heard from Alfred recently?"

They looked like they had to think of it for a while. "Um, honestly, not for a few weeks." Mattie said softly.

"That bloke's probably got a mission that kept him from calling or writing." Artie said grumpily.

"That's gotta be it, _. Don't worry." Said Mattie.

"_That's what I thought_. Don't worry_, I hear that a lot," _you thought to yourself.

"Yeah, you're probably right." You said cheering up.

"Of course I am. Besides, Alfred's wanted to be a Marine since he was young. You know, _he used to have asthma?" Arthur asked, sounding like he was proud he knew something you did not. Which of course, you did not know.

"What does that have to do with anythi – Wait! If he has asthma, why did they let him join?" you asked a little shocked at this revelation.

"Simple," Arthur said all to proudly (Though he did not act like it, you knew Arthur was really proud of his brother.) ," He willed himself not to have it." "He _willed _himself? That's… so much like him. Why am I not surprised?" You laughed.

"Yeah, brother is really devoted to our country like that." Mattie said. He seemed proud of Alfred as well.

Mattie then proceeded to reminisce with Arthur about Alfred, and you tried to listen, but the stories made you start missing Alfred. You missed the times when you both were younger, and Al made you pretend to be in trouble just so he could play hero. You also missed those awkward first official dates, the times hanging out at his place curled up next to him on the couch, when you watched scary movies together and you ended up becoming a living pillow for him to squeeze when he got scared, the day you two had your first kiss…. You could keep going with all the times you got to spend with Alfred that you miss.

A loud knocking on the door distracted you from your reminiscing. Arthur and Mattie looked at each other for a second before Mattie moved to get it. Before he opened the door, he looked out the window to see who it was.

Before he went to it, he turned and said, "Guys, there is a Marine at the door."

You had never wept so hard in your life.


End file.
